


A Fragile Peace

by MariMoon812



Series: New Years Traditions [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Enemies to Friends, M/M, New Year's Eve, Revelations path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariMoon812/pseuds/MariMoon812
Summary: "It was a movement at the edge of camp that drew the Nohrian prince’s attention away from the music. Leo turned his head and watched as a lone figure moved away from the pools of torchlight and laughter. He recognized Prince Takumi right away, the Hoshidan’s silhouette instantly recognizable even in the darkness, but something about him was off: He was not carrying his bow. Leo had only ever seen the other prince guarded, the fujin yumi ready at hand, eyes narrowed and face twisted into a scowl. The other was unarmed now, a bundle of something unseen clutched tightly in his arms, and he was walking quickly towards the forest that darkened the eastern horizon of the plain."The new year has arrived and the Hoshidans are determined to celebrate it, even if they are in the middle of a war, but one of them is absent from the festivities and Leo wants to know why.





	A Fragile Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I know the fandom is dead but I still love these two (∪ ◡ ∪)

The night was cold and clear, the winter sky black and cloudless as it has been for the past few evenings, but still this night was different. Instead of the hushed quiet that usually surrounded the camp at this hour there was a loud mingling of voices and laughter, the shadows of dancing figures flickering in the warm pools of torchlight. It was the eve of the new year and the Hoshidans were determined to celebrate, even here on this cold, war-torn plain.

The night of the new year had never meant much to Leo. As a child, he had resented being dressed up like a doll in formal wear and forced to attend the castle’s lavish parties that ended in the chanting countdown that echoed through the streets of the entire capital. When he was older, and these parties had stopped occurring, the new year was a solemn occasion observed alone in his room, often with a book and a small celebratory glass of brandy brought to him by Xander. It was exactly what he had wanted as a child but he had been surprised at how much he truly began to miss those celebrations as every year the castle seemed to grow darker and quieter, his father growing madder and madder. He stood alone now in the shadows of the tents, his hands wrapped around a warm cup of a drink that Azura had passed to him but he couldn’t remember the name of, gazing quietly at the festivities. Many of the other Nohrians lingered around the edges, the two sides still a little uneasy with the other and the customs of the Hoshidans intimidating in their foreignness, though a few had thrown themselves into the mix. Leo couldn’t stop the small amused smile that touched his face when he saw Odin loudly lamenting the paper fortune he had drawn from a box held by Orochi, wailing about ‘worst possible luck’ while the fortune teller, along with Hana and Hinata, laughed. Elise was holding a wooden hammer and pounding something in a matching wooden pail under the guidance of Kaden and Hinoka. Leo had noticed that the Hoshidans had purchased a rather large amount of supplies the last time they had stopped in a town and he realized now that it had been in preparation of this.

He took another sip of the sweet, warm alcohol and watched from his shadowed spot as Princess Sakura sat atop a crate of supplies and began playing an instrument he believed was called a koto. It was a strange sound, far different to the violins and brass that had filled the Nohrian halls with jovial tunes. The instrument had an almost melancholy feel to it, but Leo could not help but be entranced by its haunting beauty that seemed to fit perfectly with the freezing winter night, the chords rising upwards to the full move above.

It was a movement at the edge of camp that drew the Nohrian prince’s attention away from the music. Leo turned his head and watched as a lone figure moved away from the pools of torchlight and laughter. He recognized Prince Takumi right away, the Hoshidan’s silhouette instantly recognizable even in the darkness, but something about him was off: He was not carrying his bow. Leo had only ever seen the other prince guarded, the fujin yumi ready at hand, eyes narrowed and face twisted into a scowl. The other was unarmed now, a bundle of something unseen clutched tightly in his arms, and he was walking quickly towards the forest that darkened the eastern horizon of the plain. 

Leo felt a sudden, unexpected urge to follow him. Normally he was trying to get as much distance from the other prince as possible, their encounters usually only leading to immature insults and arguments that always seemed to escalate until someone else, usually Elise or Sakura, stepped in to pull them apart. Maybe it was the warmth of the alcohol in his head, or it was the strangeness of the evening, the light and laughter where there was usually the dim grimness of war, or maybe even an unexpected concern that Leo would adamantly deny having for the unarmed prince heading alone into the forest. Either way, he started walking.

The moon above was bright enough that the forest could be navigated without a torch. Leo followed the other prince slowly, awkwardly trying not to step on any branches while Takumi moved a steady pace ahead of him, each step silent and practiced likely from his time hunting and training with his bow in the Hoshidan forests. Soon, the other prince reached a clearing in the trees and slowed down, coming to a stop and setting his bundle down on the frost tipped grass. Leo pressed his back against a thick oak tree and carefully peered around the edge. The echoes of music and voices could still be heard but they were faint and overpowered by the cold breeze that rustled the leaves of the forest, the trees shivering as if from the chill. From where he stood, Leo could not see Takumi’s face but he could watch as the other prince carefully unwrapped the cloth bundle and pulled out a small clay pot, a delicate cup and bottle, and a wooden plank carved with two Hoshidan characters. Takumi settled onto his knees and laid the plank carefully on the cloth in front of him and then sat the small clay pot beside it, slipping two tall sticks into its opening. The sticks were lit and a strange fragrance lifted into the icy air. Finally, the other prince lifted the bottle and poured a clear liquid into the porcelain cup but he did not drink from it. 

Hesitantly, Leo took a step out of his hiding spot, confusion convincing him to try and get a better look at the other’s face, but he stilled at the sight. The Hoshidan prince’s long hair was tied back with its usual red ribbon but the pale cast of the moon gave it the appearance of silk spun from starlight. Silver strands framed his face and cast delicate shadows over amber eyes that shone with raw, unspoken emotion as he pressed his hands together and bowed low from the waist. Takumi had always been expressive, his face a constant scowl of frustration and distrust whenever Leo saw him, but this was something else. The gentle, thoughtful sorrow in his gaze made him look like an entirely different person.

Embarrassment suddenly flooded through Leo at his intrusion. Whatever the Hoshidan prince was doing, it was clearly meant to be private, witnessed only by the shadows and the moon, and he couldn’t help but take a hurried step back. Leo muttered a curse as a branch snapped loudly under his foot and Takumi’s head whipped around, silver strands flying with the movement.

“Is someone there?” He called tensely, eyes squinting to see through the darkness of the trees, the familiar look of distrust settling over his features. Leo’s heart hammered in his chest and he briefly wondered if he should just turn and run, pretend he had never seen anything, but his pride quickly overcame the childish instinct and he stepped forward, hands raised in surrender.

“Relax. It’s just me.”

“Oh.” Takumi’s gaze narrowed, but to Leo’s surprise it was more a look of confusion than the annoyance or dislike the other prince usually greeted him with. “What are you doing here?”

Leo’s arms fell to his sides, taken aback by the lack of malice in the other’s voice. “I uh,” What he doing here? “I don’t know.” Leo internally flinched, he did not enjoy looking like a fool, especially to one of his enemies.

“You don’t know?” Takumi frowned, suspicion clear on his face.

Leo swallowed and looked away, unable to meet the Hoshidan’s gaze. Why did he feel so nervous all of a sudden? “That’s what I said isn’t it?”

Takumi raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

“Fine.” Leo sighed and lifted his hands, strongly regretting his decision to follow the other prince. “I saw you going into the forest alone and unnarmed and it wouldn’t do for the army’s best archer to get killed by a stray faceless while everyone is busy partying so I thought I’d check on you but you seem fine so I’ll be going now,” He turned quickly, desperate to escape this humiliating moment, but a word stopped his retreat.

“Wait.”

Leo blinked and turned back to meet Takumi’s gaze. The other prince’s face was a mirror of his own surprise as if he himself hadn’t expected to speak the word that was still ringing in Leo’s ears. “I uh, I mean,” a light flush touched Takumi’s cheeks, visible even in the dimness. “It’s fine, you don’t have to um, leave.”

“Oh,” Leo hesitated. “Okay.”

For a moment the two simply stared at each other, each mirroring the discomfort and awkwardness the other felt, and Leo found himself wishing the sweet alcohol still in his hand was something a little stronger. They had never spoken to one another without fighting, either through words or even physical blows, but Leo felt no malice within him now, no desire to lash out at the other prince. Maybe it was the music and laughter that could still be heard in the distance, the memory of watching Elise and Odin mingling with the Hoshidans as if there were no differences between them, or maybe it was the fact they both stood unarmed and unguarded, dressed in soft layers of warm clothes instead of armor. The night was crisp and calm, illuminated by the moon, and suddenly the war and all its sorrows felt very far away. It was a rare, fragile moment of peace, and neither of them wished to break it.

He took a breath, and walked forward to sit on the cold, frozen grass beside Takumi, avoiding the unreadable amber gaze of the other prince who was suddenly close enough to touch. “So,” he spoke in a low voice, suddenly conscious of how quiet the forest was. “What exactly _are _you doing out here? I would have thought you’d be enjoying the festivities with your countrymen.”__

____

Takumi looked down at the assortment of objects he had brought and began fiddling with one of the incense sticks. “In truth, the New Year is not my favorite of Hoshidan celebrations, I prefer the summer festival,” he frowned. “Not that I don’t the new year festivities, I just prefer longer days to longer nights, but that’s not why I’m…,” Takumi sighed. “I’m not trying to avoid the celebration, if that’s what you’re asking. I’m holding a vigil.”

____

It was not the answer Leo had been expecting, and he immediately felt another stab of guilt at having intruded. “For who?”

____

“My mother.” 

____

Leo said nothing.

____

Takumi looked harder at the ground, his fingers now toying with the scarf wound tightly around his neck. “The others, my siblings, they held a vigil for her the night she died, but I, I wasn’t with them. I was too angry at the time.” He took a deep breath. “I thought I could make it up to her now.”

____

There was silence now and Leo could do nothing but stare, his throat tight with the knowledge of the hand his own father had played in Mikoto’s death. Takumi was not his friend, but suddenly Leo wanted to say anything he could to comfort the other prince, how he understood. He thought of his own mother’s death, of the slow transformation of the castle into an abandoned husk of solemn darkness, and in that moment he wanted to tell Takumi everything. Under that silver moon he wanted to share all of the pain that had been building over the years, all of the fear and the regret that he had never spoken of, not even to Elise or Corrin. He met Takumi’s gaze and it suddenly struck Leo in that moment how similar they were; second princes of different countries, each keeping in the pain of loss while struggling in the shadows of their older brothers. He realized that Takumi would understand, and in that moment he wanted to say everything.

____

But he didn’t.

____

“I’m sorry.” Leo frowned as the words left his mouth, they seemed so weak and meaningless, but he could find no others.

____

“Thank you.” Takumi’s voice was sincere and he made no effort to hide the sadness in his gaze. Leo did not know the other prince well, but he had a feeling he did not often let others see him like this, that he was careful to hide any weakness.

____

Leo was the same.

____

They stayed like that for a few moments, Leo still internally kicking himself for his handling of the situation, Takumi’s gaze fixed on the burning incense that released curls of fragrant smoke into the air. In between shouts of voices and laughter, a few chords from Sakura’s koto still managed to reach their ears. 

____

“So,” It was Takumi who finally broke the silence. “You think I’m the best archer in the army?”

____

Leo’s head snapped up. “What-,” The memory of what he had said when trying to justify his presence hit him like an arrow and he couldn’t help the dark blush that immediately stained his cheeks, nor could he help but turn to see the other’s prince’s expression. Again, he found himself surprised to not see the usual viscious mockery on Takumi’s face, but rather a smug amusement.

____

Leo looked away. “I spoke an objective fact. Do not take it as a compliment.”

____

A breathy chuckle escaped the Hoshidan prince’s lips and Leo quickly turned back. He had heard Takumi laugh before, from far off in the distance of course, usually when the other was with his retainers, but this was different.

____

Everything tonight was different.

____

“Whatever you say.” Takumi gave another smug smile and Leo couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “So, what do you think of Hoshidan new year? Or at least, the war camp imitation of it.”

____

“It’s fine.” Leo lifted the cup that was now cold and empty in his hands. “I liked this stuff, what is it called again?”

____

“Amazake.”

____

“Amysaky?” Leo frowned as he tested the word.

____

“You’re pronunciation is terrible.”

____

A familiar defensive prickle ran down Leo’s spine but he held back a retort, there was no real bite in the other prince’s words. “A-ma-za-ki.” He said again, stubbornly pronouncing each syllable.

____

“Almost.” Takumi smiled.

____

Leo rolled his eyes again. “So when you’re not in the middle of a war, what else do Hoshidan’s do?”

____

“We visit shrines, that’s probably the biggest part.” Takumi shrugged. “We eat new years food and soba noodles, drink more amazake. Lately we’ve started having fireworks shows at the castle, Hinoka really loves those. What about in Nohr?”

____

“We don’t really have any specific new years traditions, it’s mainly just seen as an excuse to throw parties and get drunk. There’s always a huge countdown though. Oh, I guess the only tradition is that at midnight you’re supposed to find someone and-,”

____

Leo paused, suddenly aware of Takumi’s amber eyes staring attentively just lengths away. When had they gotten so close? His gaze was calm, his brow slightly furrowed as his listened and his soft breath forming small clouds in the frozen air. Leo swallowed and looked away.

____

“Find someone and do what?” Takumi frowned.

____

Leo opened his mouth but was saved from having to recover an answer by the sudden loud chorus of chants that echoed from the camp. Both princes turned their heads in surprise as familar voices began counting down.

____

“Ah see?” Leo gestured toward the sound. “That’s what I’m talking about.”

____

“It’s almost midnight.” Takumi gazed up at the sky. “It sounds like the Nohrians warmed up enough to join in and share their own traditions then.”

____

“Yeah…” Leo wondered, not for the first time, at the strangeness of everything. Not even months ago he had been preparing for war with Hoshido, a cold detatchment in his heart. Now they were comrades celebrating the new year together.

____

Not even hours ago he would have said that he hated the Hoshidan prince who spat the words ‘Nohrian scum’ at him every time he walked past, and now they were sitting shoulder to shoulder in a moonlit clearing, all hostility drained away.

____

The countdown ended and cheers echoed from the camp, filling the night with a bright sound that reminded Leo again of a brighter time before his father had begun his decline. Tomorrow, they would be at war again, tense and fearful, but tonight there was peace.

____

“Happy new year, Prince Leo.”

____

Takumi’s low voice brought him back from his thoughts and an unexpected weary smile settled on Leo’s face. “Oh so you do know my name? Here I assumed you thought ‘Scum’ to be my moniker from birth.”

____

The other scoffed. “Don’t be a prick, I’m trying to be nice.”

____

Leo gave a low laugh. “Yeah well, happy new year to you as well, _Prince Takumi _.”__

______ _ _

Takumi rolled his eyes and they sat there like that for another few moments. The sounds echoing from camp were begining to die down as the celebrations came to end and one by one the army retreated to their beds. Soon, the dawn would come and with it the realities of war, the tension and the pain. The new year had arrived, and the night would not last forever. 

______ _ _

Leo sighed and shifted. “I should leave you to your vigil then,” his voice was almost a whisper. “I am truly sorry for intruding.”

______ _ _

Takumi shrugged and looked away. “Don’t be.” He paused. “I will be here until dawn anyways, there is no rush. Though I am sure you want to rest.” His words held a detached formality.

______ _ _

Leo hesitated. The thought of escaping the frozen night and curling up in his tent was a tempting one but he didn’t move. Even with his gaze turned away and the forced levelness of his voice, the Hoshidan prince was still easy to read; Takumi didn’t want to be alone. Leo wasn’t sure if this fragile peace between them would last past the night or if their usual hostility would return with the sun, but he found he was not ready to go back to being enemies. The dawn would come soon and all of the troubles of his father and the war would return, but for now the moon was gentle and the night was calm. 

______ _ _

“No,” Leo finally said. “I will stay awhile longer.”

______ _ _

The other prince was still looking away, but Leo did not miss the quick sigh of relief that escaped his lips.

______ _ _

“Very well,” Takumi nodded, turning toward him. “May I ask a question then?”

______ _ _

“What is it?”

______ _ _

He smiled. “What’s your favorite food?”

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> *cue support conversations***
> 
>  
> 
> This is only part one! Hopefully part two will be up soon and Takumi can finally learn what that Nohrian new year tradition is ;)
> 
> ((((also I know Mikoto isn't technically Takumi's birth mother but honestly the whole thing is so convoluted and she did raise him so.....yeah))))


End file.
